Gryffindor Sex Goddess
by knwho
Summary: Everybody sees Hermione one way, but Draco sees her in a completely different way. And he's absolutely fine with it. ONE-SHOT DRABBLE, COMPLETE, T.


**Gryffindor Sex Goddess**

**A/N:** Yeah, not JK Rowling; therefore not mine. A little drabble that for some reason begged to be written. I wouldn't say it's my best work, I'll leave that up to you guys to decide. To do that, read, enjoy and review.

* * *

If you asked anyone to describe Hermione Granger, you would probably get something along the lines of: 'she's prim and proper', 'a lady', 'a brilliant mind' and 'unconventionally beautiful'. So why then, does her fiancé use none of those when asked about her. Because he knows the truth.

Hermione Granger may be all of the above, but to her fiancé, Draco Malfoy, she is anything but.

So, she drags him to muggle ballets and operas and accompanies him on business trips, she is a partner after all. And during his brief, but successful two-year career as Seeker with the Tutshill Tornados she played the always supportive hot WAG role perfectly. Consistently ranked in the top two in every Quidditch Weekly WAG poll; seemingly her and Daphne Greengrass switched places every other week.

Yes, this is Hermione Granger people knew, the one that was revered for her intellect, the one that had praise showered upon her for her role in the War, the one who tamed the "Slytherin Prince" and the prim and proper young lady all mothers wanted their daughters to become. Oh, if only they knew what she was really like.

Nobody knew, except that is for Draco Lucius Malfoy, her one-time tormentor, long-time love and the man she was marrying in a week. And he won't tell you either because the Hermione that no one sees is just for his eyes only.

Privately, meaning anytime alone with him; Hermione Jean Granger is a different witch.

Privately she was her real self. And he would describe her as: passion-filled, relentless, unbridled, dominating, animalistic, lustful, sexy, pleasure-seeking; basically a sex goddess with an endless appetite. And he wouldn't have it any other way. Seeing _his_ Hermione in her natural state made him smile—truly smile, because it was all for him, and just him.

He remembers the first time they made love, not had sex; they always made love, not had sex—it was a short three months after they got together during the repeat 7th Year following the War. While it was true they had been together long before that, they couldn't risk their lives and worse their relationship whilst he was serving as a spy for the Order and she was his "enemy". But that first time will always be firmly etched in his memory, why? Because she was the one who initiated, it was she who took control and he liked it. Her prissy-bossy tone set him off better than anything or anyone before. She called the shots, she told him when to slow down or speed up, but through it all she was the one writhing under him or bucking like a bronco as she rode him relentlessly. Moaning and/or screaming his name at the top of her lungs as climax after climax hit her. He was just along for the ride; and by Merlin what a ride it was. They christened nearly every part of the Head's Dormitory that night, a total of five times by his count.

Every romp from then on was always hot, sweaty, lust-filled perfection. Due to their stubborn nature they wanted, needed and expected nothing less.

There were several times when she wore him out so bad during his short Quidditch career, that it actually hurt riding the broom the next day. He always kept her plenty satisfied; his performance never dropped—it helps that she was so damn sexy, but she always wanted more. If they went two rounds she'd want three, if they went three rounds she'd want four. If they did it in bedroom she'd want to do it in the bathroom or the locker room or his office at Malfoy Industries, in short she wanted anywhere and everywhere and multiple times and who was he to deny her? After all the proclamation that he was the Slytherin Sex God by a vast majority of the Hogwarts female student body was no exaggeration.

Once Draco discovered the real Hermione, he knew he found his equal in more ways than one, he found the Gryffindor Sex Goddess.


End file.
